


Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge Fics 2008

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of H/D drabbles written in 2008 to monthly prompts - the prompt is given in each case (though I had great fun twisting them).  One drabble per 'chapter', but they are not linked in a story sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Private Lesson

**I.** _Resolve to a pale cream liquid_ ... Snape stopped writing the potions instructions on the board and threw the chalk, with unerring accuracy, at his most inattentive pupil. It left a white explosion of dust between Harry's startled eyes.

"How many times have I told you to. Pay. Attention. Potter?"

"Er..."

"Seventy two, Sir." Trust Malfoy to keep count.

"Thank you for the information, Mr Malfoy. The question was rhetorical, as you well know." Snape sighed and folded his arms, going into lecture mode. "Well? Do you two want to know how to brew this aphrodisiac lubricant potion, or not?"

FIN

 

**Notes**  
 _Prompt: I resolve to..._  
I do solemnly swear that I'd written this before the discussion on HP_Britglish about blackboards, rubbers, chalk and Snape's teaching style...

Also, I have been watching too much Shakespeare (Hamlet, Act I, Scene II)


	2. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you more than..."

Draco stepped from the fireplace, shaking his cloak to disperse floo dust.

There were two voices coming from the living room - one that he vaguely recognised, and a woman's.

"Passionately, remarkably...deliciously..."

Draco opened the door. The voice cut off as Harry stabbed the 'off' button.

"Muggle movies?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked sheepish. "I borrowed it from Hermione. It's a sort of game - remembering the right sequence of words.

"And do you?"

"Um... Truly, madly, deeply, passion..."

Draco silenced the recital with a kiss. "Oh I love you more than all that. Three words. Come. To. Bed."

Fin


	3. Winning Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: feeling and/or getting lucky.

Harry glanced up at the calendar over the bar. Friday the thirteenth. Not an auspicious day. He jumped as the last person he had expected slid into the seat opposite him and picked up the menu.

"Feeling lucky?" Draco asked.

Harry scowled. "That's not funny, Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No? I think it's fucking hilarious. Of all the people who could win a 'Night Out With Harry PotterTM yours truly comes up trumps." He looked up under his fringe at his glowering companion. "I think I'll start with the oysters. Who knows, by the time this evening's over I may get lucky myself."

Harry leaned over and hissed angrily "Don't bet on it. This was supposed to be a charity raffle. You're supposed to be some star-struck witch having the date of her life."

"Really?" Draco smiled silkily. "And what made you think, Harry Potter, that I would let some unknown 'star struck witch' have her wicked way with my boyfriend?"

"You cheated!"

"Of course. What's the point in having money if you can't buy what you want. Like a million raffle tickets. You don't come cheap, Harry." He leaned forward himself, nose almost meeting Harry's over the unlit candle "but I do hope that you'll come often..."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trouble with Malfoys is that they tend to get lippy and then you overrun your word count. For once a JMDC fic that isn't actually a drabble. And those who were expecting a pun on Lucky the Dalmatian puppy are going to be disappointed too. So, AK me.


	4. When Saturday Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It can't rain all the time.

"It just can't," Harry muttered, gazing out at the lowering clouds.

"What're you mumbling about now?" Draco was used to Harry's distraction on Saturday afternoons, but as long as it didn't get in the way of their Saturday mornings he'd learned to live with it.

"Rain," said Harry. "Damp on the broom bristles plays havoc with manoeuvrability. It can't rain."

"All the time," Draco growled, "that you spend worrying about Quidditch plays havoc with me. Now come back here and I'll demonstrate the manoeuvrability of my broom."

Harry turned from the window just as the first drops began to fall.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title references a classic (football) soccer fanzine (now a webzine) - and the fact that Saturday afternoons are the traditional time for major League matches - I assume that Quidditch follows UK football practice.


	5. Anniversary Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Third time's a charm

Three o'clock. Harry checked his watch and glared at the doorway. Draco was always late, but he had expected him to be on time today, of all days.

On their first anniversary he'd given his lover an elf-silver chain, loving the way it poured across Draco's skin and the smooth links pooled in the hollow of his throat. Soft as silk, strong as iron, beautiful as its wearer.

On the second he'd realised Draco's habitual tardiness and given him an expensive watch, charmed to remind him of their every appointment and anniversary with appropriate sounds. He still blushed at the memory of the vocal reminder of their first joint orgasm. A discrete buzz might have been preferable in the circumstances.

Nevertheless, Draco was still late for all his appointments. So this year...

He blinked as slim hands reached over his shoulder and picked up the box from the table in front of him.

"It worked," Draco breathed in his ear. "Third time's the charm."

The box was no longer on the table. The time-turner that it had held now hung spinning on the neck-chain in front of Harry's green eyes as his lover leaned forward to claim an anniversary kiss.

Fin


	6. Switching Draco On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Would you do it for a _____?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Pun Warning

Draco stepped carefully over the tangle of cables on the floor, "What is all this Muggle stuff?"

"Information Technology," Harry said. "Eye-Tee. I can get in touch with people all over the world."

"You could Owl. Or Floo."

"Not to Australia.. And it would be silly to Portkey there just to check a reference with Hermione."

Draco sniffed. He was getting fed up of losing arguments with Harry. "Well you won't get me using this Information Technology."

Harry looked up, green eyes calculating. "No? Would you do IT for a shag?"

Damn. "Show me which buttons to press."

Harry did.

FIN


	7. Falling Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BDSM

"No!"

Harry's fall was arrested with a jerk as the chains reached the limit of their extension. Draco smiled.

"No is not the right answer," he said, reaching out to run a pale hand over the crimson leather of the harness, lingering on the brass rings and buckles. Gryffindor colours. Harry had insisted, and in that, as in everything, Draco had indulged his lover. He coiled the plaited green leather of the thong back against the silver whip handle and ran the loop slowly over bruised flesh. Then followed it with his lips.

"Do you want me?" he whispered.

"Yes."

~End~


	8. Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Tell me a story"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather more than a drabble -this is 233 words.

"That's tautology," said Draco, looking up from unlacing Harry's trainers. "If it's night then obviously it's dark."

"There might be a full moon," Harry countered.

Draco nodded, conceding the point. "Okay. Go on." He started on the other shoe.

Slightly distracted by his boyfriend's activities, Harry continued; "And the skipper said to the mate..."

"Shouted, surely. If there's a storm and they're at sea." Draco hid his smile in his hair as he bent to slip Harry's right foot free and started unrolling his sock. Above him Harry sighed with exasperation.

"All right. Shouted to the mate: Oi, Mate, tell us a yarn..."

"Hold on." The sock was cast aside and Draco looked up, very seriously. "Are you saying that these blokes are at sea, on a dark and stormy night, and they stop to tell stories?"

"Well, yes. It's a joke. Dammit, Draco, you asked to hear a Muggle joke. You're not supposed to analyse it. You're no fun."

Draco frowned, then thoughtfully ran a long index finger up Harry's naked instep. "No?" he asked, watching as the other man suppressed his giggle at the tickling caress.

Harry bit his lip. "So, what about a wizarding story?" he asked.

Draco closed his hand around Harry's foot and bent to lick the captured toes. "Have you heard," he asked, between licks, "the one about the Pureblood, the Halfblood, and the bottle of lube?"

~Finis~


	9. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas wishes

"See how I wave my fairy wand,  
To grant you Christmas wishes three..."

Draco stopped, scowling. "And this is a traditional Muggle entertainment?"

Harry appraised his annoyed boyfriend, from silver-sequinned shoes, crinolined silk skirts, spangled low-cut bodice, rhinestone waterfall necklace to sparkling tiara balanced on white-blond curls he looked every inch the Fairy Godmother. The glittering star attached to his wand completed the effect.

"You can't get any more traditional than a Christmas panto," he said.

"So why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"Because I'm playing Buttons."

Draco's eyes lit with mischief. "Then come here and let me undo you."

~fin~


	10. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt:_ "That's my wand you're holding, Potter."

"That's _my_ wand you're holding, Potter!"

The Dark Lord's voice echoed in his dreams as it had not in reality.

Harry clutched more firmly at the smooth length of the Elder Wand which had just filled his hand. The wand which had recognised its true master.

"It's not yours!" he cried, defiantly. "It was never yours. It's Draco's!"

The body in the bed beside him shifted into wakefulness, and lust-filled grey eyes met his. Draco grinned.

"I know it's mine, Harry. But you're the one holding it. And if you don't get a move on I'll bloody come without you."


End file.
